


Rest Your Eyes

by kathkin



Series: OTPprompts [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, otpprompts, with a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Just a wee sleep. Just come and rest your eyes for a wee while. I’ll look after you.”</i> The Doctor is exhausted, but he has an important phone call to make. Jamie has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/130038370650/imagine-person-a-talking-to-someone-on-the-phone) OTP Prompt.

“Yes, yes, I understand that the governor is _very_ busy,” said the Doctor. “But I’ve been, ah, waiting for a little while now, and it’s quite important – ah, yes, you said that already – oh, you will? Oh, splendid. Yes, I’ll wait.”

The line buzzed. He fiddled with the receiver, casting his gaze over the inky-black windows, peppered with the lights of the city below. Sleep clawed greedily at the edges of his vision. He hadn’t slept since – oh, it didn’t bear thinking about. He couldn’t face another argument with another official, but he had to at least try. If at first one didn’t succeed –

Across the room, a door slid open and Jamie’s face appeared, squinting in the low light. “Ach, _still_?” he said. “Come to bed, will you?”

“I’m almost through to them,” said the Doctor. “I –” There was a _pip_ and a slow sullen voice. “Ah! Governor – so good to finally speak with you –”

“Aye, well _I’m_ goin’ tae bed,” said Jamie. The Doctor shushed him.

“No no, I do understand, you’re ever so busy,” said the Doctor as Jamie pottered into the room. “But I _was_ rather hoping we could bring some of the, ah, problems we’ve been having here to your attention –”

There was a soft _flumph_ of heavy fabric striking the floor. Jamie had stripped off his jacket – and now he was unbuttoning his shirt, slowly revealing inch after inch of skin, highlighted in gold by the light from the bedroom.

Covering the receiver, the Doctor hissed, “Jamie, what are you _doing_?”

“Getting ready for bed.” Jamie stripped off his shirt. “What’s it look like?”

“Can you not, ah – ah, yes, governor, I’m still here – no, I was just having a quick chat with my, ah, associate. Now, about the – yes – yes, I can see how it might look that way, but I assure you –”

 _Flumph_. Jamie’s kilt hit the carpeted floor. He wasn’t wearing underthings. “ _Jamie_!”

Jamie shrugged, as if this was perfectly normal behaviour, as if the Doctor was the one being unreasonable. He wandered away, gathering up his clothes and folding them onto a chair, flitting in and out of the Doctor’s line of vision.

“This really is pressing,” said the Doctor. “If you look at the evidence – the power fluctuations, the, the lunar seismic activity, these terrible incidents in the mines, all of it points to, to –”

He was suddenly, acutely aware of Jamie’s presence at his back, just before Jamie’s hand slid down his chest, fingering the buttons of his shirt, just as Jamie’s breath tickled his neck, and his lips – the Doctor squeaked aloud.

Fortunately, the governor was too caught up in their own ranting to notice. “Now, really, you’re not listening to me,” said the Doctor. “Ah, if you’d just –” Jamie’s tongue was drawing a slow, wet, line from his pulse point up to his ear, and good grief, he couldn’t have a conversation with an official like this. “Ah, could you excuse me for a moment, governor? I need to talk to my, ah, associate.” Without waiting for an answer, he muted the receiver and scowled over his shoulder. “Don’t you that! This is very important!”

“Aye, and you’ve been at it all day, _and_ all of yesterday,” said Jamie. “You need a rest. Come to bed.”

“I don’t think you understand…”

“I understand fine,” said Jamie. “You’re wrung out. You’ll no’ get anywhere till you have a rest.”

“Go to bed, Jamie.”

“Not till you come with me.” Jamie kissed his ear. “Just a wee sleep. Just come and rest your eyes for a wee while. I’ll look after you.”

Scowling, the Doctor switched the receiver back on. “I’m so sorry, governor – now, where, ah, were we? No – no, of course I’m not wasting your time on purpose – for pity’s sake, governor, people might _die_ if you don’t – oh, my.”

Jamie was clambering onto his lap, stark naked and apparently intent on climbing inside the Doctor’s coat. He snuggled closer, fingers clutching at the thin cloth of his shirt, lips barely grazing his neck.

“If you’ll only consider,” said the Doctor, “consider sending an inspector – I promise I’ll, I’ll make it up to you if there’s nothing wrong – yes, I – I suppose you could add it to the schedule for your next open council session – when would that, ah, be?” he said weakly. Good grief, he was tired. He wasn’t doing any better with this official than the last four. “Two months, that’s, ah –” How many days were in a local month? He did some quick mental arithmetic. “Oh, no – no, I don’t think that shall –” Jamie thrust his tongue into his ear. “Oh, you stop that! No – no, not you, governor – yes, yes I’m very serious.”

Jamie’s hand ran down his chest to his thigh. He swallowed.

“I would _never_ have bothered your illustrious self if, if I didn’t think this was terribly important,” he gabbled.

Jamie’s hand ran lightly over his crotch, then more firmly, just squeezing.

“Yes – yes of course, governor –”

Jamie’s lips and tongue teased his neck, the underside of his chin, and he squirmed.

“Ah, as a matter of fact, governor, perhaps you’re right – perhaps we should talk again when you’re not, ah, quite so busy. Yes – yes, I’m terribly sorry –” Jamie was stroking him through his trousers and he could barely keep his voice level. “Yes, you do that, and I shall – yes – tomorrow,” he said, half-panting. “Tomorrow. Yes, thank you, governor. Good bye.”

He threw the receiver at its holder and gripped the arms of his chair tight. “That was _important_!” he hissed.

“He wasnae gonnae listen tae you,” Jamie murmured against his neck.

“He might’ve,” said the Doctor. But Jamie was right. The planetside officials weren’t merely obtuse, they plain didn’t _care_ what went on in their lunar colonies.

“Come to bed,” said Jamie, running a hand down the Doctor’s arm. “Try again in the morning.” He stroked the back of the Doctor’s hand, laced their fingers together, squeezed.

“I –” The Doctor gave in. “Oh, I’m not getting anywhere, am I?”

“Come to bed,” said Jamie softly.

“Yes,” the Doctor breathed, letting his arms encircle Jamie.

“I’ll take care of you,” said Jamie.

“Oh, yes,” said the Doctor.

Jamie’s hand was on his face, lifting his chin, and then he was kissing him, soft and slow; and when they drew apart, he took the Doctor’s hand and drew him out of his chair.


End file.
